criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Time to Breathe
No Time to Breathe is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Howling Valley. Plot After the leads sent the player along with Leigh Tempest back to the Fontaine family's mansion, before they could knock on the door, they found young woman Perri Fontaine drowned to death in the courtyard's fountain. They added internet star's brother and victim's fiancé Alexander Lynch after they found out about his jealousy of the victim's romances with other men, the victim's father, Henri Fontaine due to his disapproval for his daughter's choice of who to marry. They also suspected the victim's sister, Daphnée Fontaine, who believed that Alexander was a sleaze who flirted with other women and didn't deserve the victim's marriage nor love, then they heard of someone sulking around the ballroom. They confirmed the last two suspects as the victim's mother Fiona Fontaine, who believed that her daughter wasn't good enough, even going to abuse her for her recklessness, and animalistic human Luke Fox, who was made fun of by the victim. Although Alexander had made actions, including destroying the ballroom, evidence pointed out Luke Fox guilty of the homicide. He soon admitted guilt as he claimed that the Fontaine family were abusing humankind and using a drug that could morph humans into the furry creatures that were like Luke. After he found out that Perri know about the gang leader who was in the family, he tried to get answers from her by visiting the mansion. However, in the end, he ended up killing her. Judge Brighton gave him 20 years in jail for the murder. They went to see Luke in the aftermath of the trial, who told them that he had a lead which he lost in the ballroom. There they found a missing poster concerning Tess Fontaine. They talked to Fredrick Fontaine, husband of the missing Fontaine, who said that Perri had discovered a bag of drugs, leading the detectives to investigate. They found a bag of white drugs that had traces of Derek Fontaine's DNA. Upon arrest, Derek was forced to confess his involvement in the gang but flat out denied to tell the reasons behind his mother's disappearance. However he let slip that Perri had stolen a map from him while he was sentenced to 50 years in prison. They found the map, which revealed details about a hidden laboratory in the hills. After Summer Murphy gave Major Lucas a wolf charm to admit her feelings for him, the team went to search for the hidden laboratory in the hills. Summary Victim *'Perri Fontaine' (found drowned in her family's mansion's fountain) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Luke Fox' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect wears gloves *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect practices ballroom dancing Appearance *The suspect wears gloves *The suspect has red hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer uses Crème de la Terre. *The killer practices ballroom dancing. *The killer wears gloves. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fontaine Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Jewelry Box, Victim's Glove) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Alexander Lynch) *Talk to Alexander Lynch about her fiancée's death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Written Message, Photo of Women) *Examine Written Message. (Result: Reminder; New Suspect: Henri Fontaine) *Talk to Henri Fontaine about his daughter's marriage to Alexander. *Examine Photo of Women. (Result: Daphnée Identified; New Suspect: Daphnée Fontaine) *Inform Daphnée Fontaine about her sister's death. *Examine Victim's Glove. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Crème de la Terre) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Drowning; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fontaine Ballroom. (Clues: Fruit Basket, Rusty Hook, Champagne Glass) *Examine Champagne Glass. (Result: Lip Print) *Examine Lip Print. (Result: Print Identified; New Suspect: Fiona Fontaine) *Talk to Fiona Fontaine about her daughter's death. (Attribute: Fiona uses Crème de la Terre) *Examine Rusty Hook. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Luke Fox) *Ask Luke Fox about why his hook was in the ballroom. (Attribute: Luke drinks whiskey punch and uses Crème de la Terre) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Bloody Fabric) *Analyze Bloody Fabric. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices ballroom dancing; New Crime Scene: Sitting Area) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Broken Painting, Bouquet of Flowers) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Flowers' Note) *Analyze Flowers. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Henri Fontaine about the flowers he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Henri drinks whiskey punch, practices ballroom dancing and uses Crème de la Terre) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting Restored) *Interrogate Daphnée Fontaine about the broken painting. (Attribute: Daphnée drinks whiskey punch and practices ballroom dancing; Fiona practices ballroom dancing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Alexander Fontaine about his attempted destruction of the ballroom. (New Crime Scene: Ballroom Tables; Attribute: Alexander drinks whiskey punch, practices ballroom dancing and uses Crème de la Terre) *Investigate Ballroom Tables. (Clues: Bloody Belt, Camera) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Talk to Luke Fox about his anger toward the victim's teasing. (Attribute: Luke drinks whiskey punch, practices ballroom dancing and uses Crème de la Terre) *Examine Bloody Belt. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Fiona Fontaine about her abusing her daughter. *Investigate Courtyard Fountain. (Clues: Broken Glass, Woven Rope) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Whiskey Glass) *Analyze Whiskey Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves) *Examine Woven Rope. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to In the Face of Danger (4/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (4/7) *Consult Luke Fox about the corrupt family member. *Investigate Fontaine Ballroom. (Result: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Tess Fontaine's Missing Poster) *Talk to Fredrick Fontaine about his wife's disappearance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Result: Drug Bag) *Examine Drug Bag. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Derek Fontaine's DNA) *Confront Derek Fontaine about being the leader of the gang. (Reward: Wedding Attire) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Result: Locked Tube) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Map) *Examine Map. (Result: Map Details) *See what Summer Murphy wants. *Investigate Fontaine Courtyard. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wolf Charm) *Analyze Wolf Charm. (03:00:00) *Go see Major Lucas with Summer Murphy to gift him the charm. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley